A Silent Love
by FallenAngelSurei
Summary: [MiroSan ONESHOT] Miroku and Sango rarely exchange words...So how do they admit their feelings towards one another?


**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, yada, yada, ya….**

**Kiaya: I've been in such a MxS mood lately that I figured I need to write _something_ with MxS and I don't feel like continuing _The Serial Killer_ right now (But I will eventually) so I decided to write a one-shot…And who knows? Maybe this one-shot will lead to many one-shots. **

**The Song is _Things I'll Never Say_ by Avril Lavigne, 'because we all know this song fits Sango perfectly. **

**PoV: Sango**

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm tryin' to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

It was the end of a long day, a very long day. The six of us had retired for the night in a patch of woods not far off from the main road since we had not come along a town the entire day. It wasn't that late; the sun had only just start to go down, painting the sky a very pretty picture. The horizon seemed very intriguing and beautiful this night. Streaks of purple and pink and yellow and orange stripped the sky, giving a warm feeling of happiness and hope. I was lucky enough to snatch the role of going out to find herbs while the rest of the group stayed back at camp to start the fire and all the other various jobs.

It was nice to just get away, sometimes. Actually, being able to get away and think to yourself of many things was always nice, no matter the circumstances. I always treasured time to myself despite the fact that I also treasured being in the company of my loved ones. A lot of thoughts, new and old, crossed the barrier which I call my mind and linger there, letting me ponder them sometimes for a minute and others…Well let just say other thoughts haven't been completely pondered yet. But they would be…eventually, no matter how afraid I was to ponder them, for they were frightening concepts to ponder.

It was just a plus that it was a gentle evening, a perfect night for pondering. I smiled to myself, gently holding the few herbs that Kagome had asked me to search for. Walking up a small hill with ease, I stopped my walking once I was at the top and gazed out at the horizon. It was so beautiful and it was times like these thoughts of Naraku and what was yet come weren't pondered. Memories of Kohaku were pondered though. And despite the usual urge to cry at the thought that I've lost him for a time, I couldn't help but smile more at memories of him, knowing I at least had a time with him and my comrades.

"You burnt the fish to a crisp, bouzo!"

Hearing the hanyou shout this to the houshi made my smile fade, but not completely. There were traces of it, the little tugs at my lips, for example. But as I thought more and more of him, the more the smile disappeared completely from my features and a look of deep thought replaced it. My chocolate eyes seemed to get lost in the horizon and in my thoughts. The horizon almost seemed hypnotizing and I fantasized myself being held in the perfectly structured arms of the bouzo on an evening like this.

_I'm staring at my feet  
My cheeks are turning red  
I'm searching for the words inside my head_

The fantasy didn't come as a surprise to me, nor the blush that now occupied my features as I tugged at my sleeve gently, maybe to bring myself back to reality. It didn't work, though. The fantasy ended with a simple kiss, but I was still away, pondering. I had never kissed anyone…And I told myself that my first kiss would be special; with the one I love. This brought me to another thought to ponder…love. I had never been in love, what in the world was love, anyway? I was told that I would never exactly know what love is but that I would know that when it occupied my heart, I would know that it occupied my heart right away.

What was the aching feeling in my heart as I thought of the houshi? Was it love? Could I be in…love with him? The man who constantly flirts with other women, gropes me, and never gets the point of anything? Was it…possible? But the times where he wasn't constantly doing those treacherous things…The times when he would reassure me that I would get Kohaku back and everything would be fine…The times where only his smile gave me guidance…The times where he saved my life and I cried at the thought of losing him…The times where he would compliment me and be a real gentlemen, those are the times I ache to feel his arms around me, feel his lips on my own. But then I am brought back to reality knowing it will never be…Because I have no idea to tell him such things.

I knew I had to, though. The Kazaana was growing and ripping a millimeter at his palm. It seemed so long that it would grow wide enough to…to kill Miroku but that moment would come sooner than later which was we needed to defeat Naraku as soon as possible and why I…needed to be honest with him. I am terrified every single time he removes those rosary beads and uncovers a black hole in his palm. Whether there be Saimyosho be there or not, just the thought of him opening it terrifies me.

"Lady Sango?"

I jumped at my name being called and quickly spun around on my heel. Halfway through the spin, I stopped, though and gazed into a sea of indigo eyes, getting lost. I always got lost in his gaze because it told me so much about him. If I asked him something, I would know the answer in his eyes. His eyes held mysteries but mysteries they themselves could solve and spill to me without speaking. It also pained me to look into his eyes, because it just made me wonder, if I was in fact in love with this man, did they just make me fall deeper in the trap of love?

"You've been gone for quite some time," Miroku said gently, walking the few feet he was away from me. He bent down and grabbed something off the ground by my feet, before he stood beside me. They were the herbs…I hadn't even realized I had dropped them. His eyes didn't even look to me; they went immediately to the horizon. "Wow…It's amazing, isn't it? You wonder how a sky that pours water on us and burns our skin…could be so beautiful," his voice was soft and calm, making my heart melt. What he was saying about the horizon and sky was true, but I couldn't watch that; I was watching him. The way his defined body stood beside me casually, yet have such an affect on me. His voice called out to me as well…It seemed even more hypnotizing than the gorgeous sky he spoke of.

_Cause I'm feeling nervous  
Tryin' to be so perfect  
Cause I know you're worth it  
You're worth it—yeah_

I got the courage to speak, but only one word. "Yes…" my voice was quiet and filled with innocence. What I didn't realize was that simple word drove him mad. Even when I didn't speak; I drove him mad. I didn't realize…He loved me. He loved me so much it hurt.

His eyes tore away from the sky and he looked down to me, only to find me watching me. Once I realized he had found that out, a blush crept onto my cheeks and I looked away, down to the ground nervously. "But you know what's so interesting about the sky with all its amazing aspects?" he thought aloud which made me look up to him once more, only to find him staring off into space now. He knew I wanted to know even without looking at my face which looked curious and interested. He turned his head to look back down to me, cupping my chin in his hands so I couldn't look away. "It's not as amazing as you are."

_If I could say what I want to say  
I'd say I want to blow you--away  
Be with you every night  
Am I squeezing you too tight_

The blush only darkened at hearing him speak these words. I didn't know what to say to him…our eyes were locked and silence lingered throughout the sky. Once again, I didn't realize something about him. He didn't need for me to say anything…He knew. I have no idea how he knew, he just did. It was one of the things that intrigued me about him. He knew things without being told…And that was us; we were silent but we communicated. I didn't realize it –I haven't been realizing a lot of things lately- but he dropped the herbs onto the ground once more. I usually would have scolded him and bent down to grab them…But I was planted where I was, unable to move.

"Because you're an amazing woman," he stated again and moved his hand from his chin to cup my cheek. "You're an amazing fighter and you have a strong heart. You've been put through so much in life, much more than anyone should ever be put through, and yet everyday…You're able to wake up and be strong. Both for your friends and for yourself. I guess that's what intrigues me about you…You're strong. Stronger than I'll ever be," his voice trailed off and he gave a small chuckle and a small smile. He was happy.

I found the strength –He had just been talking about my strength and now here I am, searching for it- and gave my head a small shake, finding my voice in the meantime. "That's not true, Houshi-sama…You're strong; stronger than you give yourself credit for, at least." I couldn't seem to say much more than that. This whole moment seemed like a daze to me…One minute I was thinking of him, the next I was being wooed by him.

He shook his head as well, not wanting to continue this. I knew what he meant…Making me realize I have the same power he did, just vice versa. I knew what he was thinking. We didn't speak much, at least not in the sense most people would think. We speak to each other with our actions and expressions and thoughts.

_If I could say what I want to see  
I want to see you go down--on one knee  
Marry me today_

We were a silent love.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away  
With these things I'll never say_

"Sango…I lo-" but I cut him off by gently pressing my finger to his lips.

"There's no need for words…Miroku." I breathed.

There was a smile on his face, a genuine smile. He was _truly_ happy. He didn't make any gestures besides that before he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, gently but filled with love. I knew this kiss, my first kiss, was what I had been hoping and dreaming for. He pulled away maybe a centimeter, our breathing colliding with each other's and fading on each other's skin. He kissed the right corner of my lips, his other hand reaching up and holding my neck, his other trailing deeper across my check as his fingers entangled themselves in my hair, holding my head in the palm of his head…Just like he did with me heart; for my heart was his and only his…and he knew it. He kissed my cheek upwards and then kissed my jaw line downwards, leaving a trail of kisses. They were soft and gentle, but I knew he meant every one of them.

"Don't stop me this time, Sango," he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Neither of us had used each other's proper titles. "I love you." He pulled back and kissed my lips one more time, before pulling away and kissing my nose. He was only an inch or two away from my face, gazing into my chocolate gaze. My eyes told him everything. He knew I loved him…I just wasn't ready to say it.

_These things I'll never say_

And I knew he was okay with it. I wasn't exactly certain why I wasn't ready to say it; I just wasn't ready to say it. But I knew I did love him…I loved him with all my heart and all my soul, and that was all that mattered to the both of us right now; hat we knew we loved each other and that we would be there for each other…Now and forever.

We were a silent love.

-Fin

**Kiaya: I know it's short…But I feel I did justice and got my point across. Plus the fluff just makes up for the short-ness. Fluff overwhelms. **


End file.
